Ready or Not
Ready or Not is a 2019 American black comedy horror film directed by Matt Bettinelli-Olpin and Tyler Gillett from a screenplay by Guy Busick and R. Christopher Murphy. Storyline Plot A bride's wedding night takes a sinister turn when her eccentric new in-laws force her to take part in a terrifying game. Genres * Comedy * Horror * Mystery * Thriller Motion Picture Rating * 16 (Argentina) * MA15+ (Australia) * 16 (Austria) * KNT/ENA (Belgium) * 16 (Brazil) * D''' (Bulgaria) * '''14A (Canada) * 14 (Chile) * 15 (Colombia) * 15 (Czech Republic) * 15 (Denmark) * 15 (Ecuador) * K-16 (Finland) * 12 (France) * 16 (Germany) * A-18 (Greece) * IIB (Hong Kong) * 18 (Hungary) * 16 (Iceland) * A''' (India) * '''17+ (Indonesia) * 16 (Ireland) * 18 (Ireland) (DVD rating) * 16 (Israel) * VM14 (Italy) * N-16 (Lithuania) * 16 (Luxembourg) * 18 (Malaysia) * B15 (Mexico) * 16 (Netherlands) * R16 (New Zealand) * 18 (Nigeria) * 15 (Norway) * 14 (Peru) * R-16 (Philippines) * 15 (Poland) * M/16 (Portugal) * I.M.-18 (Romania) * 18+ (Russia) * M18 (Singapore) * 18 (South Africa) * 18 (South Korea) * 16 (Spain) * 15 (Sweden) * R-18 (Taiwan) * 18 (Thailand) * 18+ (Turkey) * 18 (UK) * R''' (USA) * '''16 (Ukraine) Images Ready or Not 2019 poster 1.jpg Ready or Not 2019 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover Ready or Not 2019 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover Ready or Not 2020 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover Ready or Not 2020 UK Blu Ray cover.jpg|UK Blu-Ray cover Cast and Crew Directors * Matt Bettinelli-Olpin * Tyler Gillett Writing Credits (in alphabetical order) * Guy Busick * Ryan Murphy Cast * Samara Weaving - Grace * Adam Brody - Daniel Le Domas * Mark O'Brien - Alex Le Domas * Henry Czerny - Tony Le Domas * Andie McDowell - Becky Le Domas * Melanie Scrofano - Emilie * Kristian Bruun - Fitch Bradley * Nicky Guadagni - Aunt Helene * Elyse Levesque - Charity Le Domas * John Ralston - Stevens * Liam MacDonald - Georgie * Ethan Tavares - Gabe * Hanneke Talbot - Clara * Celine Tsai - Tina * Daniela Barbosa - Dora Producers * Daniel Bekerman (executive producer) * Bradley J. Fischer (producer) * Anthony Pangalos (co-producer) * William Sherak (producer) * James Vanderbilt (producer) * Chad Villella (executive producer) * Tripp Vinson (producer) Details Countries * Canada * USA Language * English Release Dates * July 27, 2019 (Canada) (Fantasia International Film Festival) * August 21, 2019 (Canada) * August 21, 2019 (USA) * August 22, 2019 (Colombia) * August 22, 2019 (Hungary) * August 22, 2019 (Israel) * August 22, 2019 (Kuwait) * August 22, 2019 (Lebanon) * August 22, 2019 (Peru) * August 22, 2019 (Portugal) * August 22, 2019 (Saudi Arabia) * August 22, 2019 (Singapore) * August 22, 2019 (Slovakia) * August 23, 2019 (Bulgaria) * August 23, 2019 (Finland) * August 23, 2019 (Lithuania) * August 23, 2019 (Norway) * August 23, 2019 (Sweden) * August 25, 2019 (UK) (FrightFest) * August 28, 2019 (France) * August 28, 2019 (Indonesia) * August 28, 2019 (Philippines) * August 29, 2019 (Kazakhstan) * August 29, 2019 (Russia) * August 30, 2019 (Estonia) * September 7, 2019 (Germany) (Fantasy Filmfest) * September 12, 2019 (Denmark) * September 12, 2019 (Greece) * September 13, 2019 (India) * September 25, 2019 (UK) * September 25, 2019 (Ireland) * September 26, 2019 (Germany) * September 26, 2019 (Hong Kong) * September 26, 2019 (Uruguay) * September 27, 2019 (Austria) * September 27, 2019 (Mexico) * October 4, 2019 (Spain) (Sitges Film Festival) * October 9, 2019 (Taiwan) * October 11, 2019 (Spain) * October 11, 2019 (Poland) * October 11, 2019 (Romania) * October 11, 2019 (Turkey) * October 18, 2019 (Iceland) * October 24, 2019 (Australia) * October 24, 2019 (Italy) * October 24, 2019 (Netherlands) * November 21, 2019 (New Zealand) * December 5, 2019 (Argentina) Trailer Release Date * June 17, 2019 Home Media Release Dates * December 3, 2019 (USA) (DVD) * December 3, 2019 (USA) (Blu-Ray) * February 10, 2020 (UK) (DVD) * February 10, 2020 (UK) (Blu-Ray) Reception Box office Ready or Not grossed $57.4 million worldwide on a $6 million budget. Critical response The film has a 6.9 rating on IMDb and a 88% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * Fox Searchlight Pictures * Mythology Entertainment * Vinson Films Distributors * 20th Century Fox (2019) (Austria) (theatrical) * 20th Century Fox (2019) (France) (theatrical) * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (2019) (Argentina) (theatrical) * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (2019) (Germany) (theatrical) * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (2019) (Spain) (theatrical) * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (2019) (UK) (theatrical) * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (2019) (Ireland) (theatrical) * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (2019) (Italy) (theatrical) * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (2019) (Netherlands) (theatrical) * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (2019) (Singapore) (theatrical) * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (2019) (USA) (theatrical) * Buena Vista Home Entertainment (2019) (USA) (DVD) * Buena Vista Home Entertainment (2019) (USA) (Blu-Ray) * Buena Vista Home Entertainment (2020) (UK) (DVD) * Buena Vista Home Entertainment (2020) (UK) (Blu-Ray) Technical Specs Runtime * 95 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.35:1 Category:Films Category:2010s films Category:2019 films